


Cannibalism

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cannibalism, Cinnamon Roll Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: But like in a cute way, don't worry.Oneshot/drabble





	Cannibalism

It was summertime, and it was hot. Steve Harrington had somehow managed to get his hands on one of those delicious-looking cinnamon rolls. It was from Nancy, for the record. And Billy Hargrove was hanging out with him. Just because he wanted some of it too. And not at all because of the way the white sticky icing looked dripping down Steve's hands/chin...

Ahem. 

Anyway, oblivious of course, Steve took a big bite. It was homemade which if possible made it even better. 

"Cannibalism," Billy muttered. 

Steve made an innocent, confused chewing noise. "Huh--?" His mouth was full. 

Both he and the cinnamon roll were...well, cinnamon rolls. 

And it was cute. 


End file.
